Son Of Sea Biscuit An 'Andromeda episode script
by Helen M Cooper
Summary: Harper gets to interface with Rommie but it wasn't quite what he had in mind...


Son Of Sea Biscuit ( Working Title) - An Andromeda Episode Transcript  
  
By Helen M. Cooper  
  
( Sea Biscuit was the name of the Computer Virus that Harper created to send to Satrina Leander when she was trying to get hold of the All Systems library data archive to return to the Spirit of the Abyss, her leader in ep 2:09 "Into the Labrynth")   
  
The episode always start with a quote or a piece of poetry on a black screen.   
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO GODS....THEY ARE EVENTUALLY KILLED AND SUPPLANTED BY THEIR OWN CHILDREN"  
  
ANDROMEDA AVATAR (UNDER DURESS) CY ?  
  
( The programme Consultants will need to fill the date in!) It was a quote from Rommie (Avatar) whilst possessed by Remiel, "The Balance of Judgement" Avatar in Episode 3:21 "Day of Judgement, Day of Wrath")   
  
  
  
Opening Shot - Andromeda Ascendant coming out of Slipstream into an Asteroid field.  
  
( Next Frame)  
  
Dylan, Beka, and Rommie on Bridge.   
  
Beka: "And we are parked..."   
  
Dylan looks at her enquiringly "Parked?"   
  
Beka grins " Well, in the metaphorical sense" . Dylan gives a wry smile.   
  
Dylan: "Well, we are long overdue to conduct maintenance and repairs. It'll be nice to take the phone off the hook for a while whilst we install all those new parts that Harper... acquired.... for you Rommie." ( Emphasis on the word "acquired" as Dylan has doubts over the legitimacy of some of Harpers transactions)   
  
Beka: "Yeah about that...honestly, he is like a Nightsider in a casino at the moment with all his new toys..you'd think all his birthdays and Christmas's had come at once. His tinkering is on overdrive"  
  
"Rommie. "That's what bothers me. He is definitely UP to something...."  
  
Dylan and Beka raise eyebrows at each other and grin..  
  
Dylan: "Well people, lets take the time to do some Spring cleaning around here. Trance is restocking Med deck; Beka, you and I can start work on regenerating the missiles and Rommie....well, you can keep an eye on Harper...Am sure that will keep you more than occupied...you have the Com.."  
  
Dylan and Beka exit command smirking at each other....Rommie looks worried....  
  
(Next Frame: Harper in Conduit.)  
  
He is humming away to himself as he tinkers with a number of circuit boards....He appears to be relaxed and entirely in his element...swigging from can of 'Sparky Cola'. Hologram image of Rommie appears......  
  
During this conversation, Harper is tinkering with a number of conduit panels and using his scanning equipment. Towards the end of the conversation, he attaches cord to his data port in preparation to 'jack-in' to Rommies mainframe)   
  
Rommie:"Harper. Why won't you tell me what you have planned for me."  
  
Harper:"Because Rom Doll, If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"  
  
Rommie:"I could make you tell me you know...."  
  
Harper: "Hey, I like the sound of that! Does it involve spanking?"   
  
Rommie:"Harper.....( Rommie exasperated)  
  
Harper:"Awww Come on on Rom Doll! Would I do ANYTHING naughty to you?  
  
( Impish grin on face) Now trust me, this won't hurt a bit....... although it might tickle. But you have to promise you won't peep"   
  
Rommie Holgram folds arms and raises eyebrows at him.  
  
Rommie: "You have an hour in there, Harper, before I come in there and get you." Hologram disappears.  
  
Harper:(Smiles to himself) "You'll have to catch me first".   
  
Attaches his wire to data port and jacks in to Rommies systems with contented little smile on face.  
  
(Next Frame)  
  
(Switch back to Rommie(Avatar) on bridge. She has picked something up on the sensors it is huge and she looks extremely concerned)  
  
Rommie:"Dylan. I am picking something unusual up on the sensors...its very big, moving very fast and coming straight towards us"   
  
(Switch to Dylan in Machine Shop)   
  
Dylan: "Define very big and very fast, Rommie. What are we dealing with here? A Ship? What?"  
  
Back to Rommie ( She appears confused)   
  
Rommie:"Its interfering with my sensors Dylan, I ...can't.....seem.....to.......".   
  
She appears to suffer from a massive power drain and her avatar collapses to the floor.  
  
(Next frame)  
  
Switch to Harper inside Rommie. All of a sudden there appears to be a massive power drain in all her systems. Like fluctuations to covey this.   
  
Harper: "What the f..............Rommie? Rommie?"   
  
Cut to Dylan in the Machine shop. The power drain appears to be ship wide and all major systems seem to have gone offline.   
  
  
  
Dylan:"Rommie...Rommie? What happened? Harper...?" He goes to opn the Machine Shop door that has closed when the power went off, by attempting to utilise the Emergency override panel.  
  
"Beka...get to the emergency..."  
  
Before he has time to finish his sentence, Andromeda is rocked by a major electrical charge that passes through the ship sending electrical shocks through Dylan and Beka...  
  
Switch to Trance in Med deck.......electrical charge hits her.......  
  
Switch to Harpers body in conduit convulsing with the electrical charge..........   
  
All crew are unconscious and then we see external shot of Andromeda dead in space with electrical charges coursing throughout her external shielding.   
  
Switch to Opening Episode Titles ( These alter each season)  
  
( Next Frame)  
  
Shot of Dylan coming to in Machine Shop. Beka is also stirring . They are both more than a little stunned and disoriented...Dylan goes over to help Beka up. The systems are back online.  
  
Dylan: "Andromeda. What just happened?"  
  
Beka: "At the risk of stating the obvious, I'm sensing that wasn't good"  
  
Rommies holographic image appears   
  
Rommie: "Dylan"  
  
Dylan: (Is relieved to see her) "Rommie. Report"  
  
Rommie: " Harper has returned from Singapore Drift with the Supplies. He appears to be in a hurry for us to get underway."  
  
Dylan:( Slightly confused): "Whoa, whoa, back up there Rommie...what just happened then? Just now ?" Beka and he exchange confused looks....  
  
Rommie: ( obviously thinking Dylan is alluding to what Harper has been up to) " Well, knowing Harper..."  
  
Beka: " No, Rommie, what I think Dylan is referring to is... What the hell just hit us?"   
  
Rommie: (obviously has no idea what they are talking about) " Well, If you mean the pyon shower, it was not enough to damage my sensors, nor should you have even felt its effects"  
  
Now Beka and Dylan are really concerned.   
  
Dylan: "Rommie, Harper returned from Singapore Drift two days ago. In the middle of the Pyon storm. Check your sensor logs"  
  
Rommie looks confused but does so by closing her eyes to check. She opens them again looking extremely concerned.   
  
Rommie: "Dylan. I don't seem to be able to access any of my main systems. It appears everything but emergency life-support is offline. It could be some sort of virus that has infected me. I will need to shutdown for a while to locate and eliminate the problem and that includes my Avatar."  
  
Dylan: "Whatever just hit us must have disrupted your systems....Ok Fine. I'll get Harper to give you a hand, he can access your memory core from the Maru" .   
  
Rommie: " No Dylan. With my systems off line, it will be dangerous. With my memory affected, I may not recognise him. It would be better if I do this alone"  
  
Dylan: "So, let me get this straight. In the meantime, we have no defences, no weapons, no communications , we're dead in space right?"  
  
Rommie: " I am afraid so. I will work as quickly as I can". ( Her holographic image disappears)  
  
Beka " So, what now?"   
  
Dylan " Ok. Beka. I want to find out exactly what we're dealing with here. Go meet up with Trance on Med Deck. I'll find Harper and meet you there. If that "thing" whatever it is, comes back, I want us to be ready "   
  
(Next Frame)  
  
Switch to Harper sitting up inside Rommies mainframe, holding his head.  
  
Harper: "Whoa, that hurt. ... Rommie, you have GOT to work on your hostility levels..." (Grimaces in obvious discomfort)  
  
He stands up and notices that things are obviously not right in Rommies Memory Core, there are a number of Energy fluctuations. ...He checks a number of her mainframe files and realises that she is in some sort of dormant mode..   
  
Harper: "Well, that can't be good......Rommie? Rommie, can you hear me? ( with an attempt at bravado) Look if this is some kinda joke to freak me out then I can tell you categorically that.....its working....."  
  
There is no response. Now he is pretty scared  
  
C'mon Rommie, lemme out, I'm really not having fun anymore......"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he notices some sort of light. He turns and sees what appears to be some sort of Blue mist coming his way. He squints,trying to make out what it is. It is coming towards him faster and faster, With horror he suddenly realises what it is..  
  
Harper:"Ohhhhhhhh Crappppppppp!!!!!!!"   
  
And dives for cover.  
  
(Next frame)  
  
Dylan crawling through conduit, Is searching for Harper. We get the impression from his tone that he has been searching for a while.  
  
Dylan: "Harper are you are in here?"  
  
Moves around corner and sees Harper lying prone, still jacked in to Rommies systems.   
  
Dylan:"Harper?!!"   
  
Rushes over to Harper who is non-responsive and still twitching with the electrical pulses emanating from Andromedas system through his data port connection . Dylan feels pulse at neck and ascertains that he is still alive.  
  
Dylan goes to remove the data port connection from Harper to stop the electrical charges and then stops himself as he realises something...  
  
Dylan:" Harper...Oh my God.........you're the virus.......This is not good........."  
  
Close-up shot of unconscious Harper's face.........  
  
(next frame)  
  
Switch to "Hologram of Harper" inside Rommies mainframe flat on his face on the ground. The millions of particles that were attempting to "delete" him have passed him and are sweeping through Rommies systems.  
  
He looks up - watching the blue particles as they sweep on their way, obviously petrified and realising that this is most definitely NOT a game...He gets to his feet during the following speech  
  
Harper: "Virus protection. She thinks I'm a virus?....She's trying to kill me! Rommie?, or...or ( with realisation)....Wait a minute......Should I say Remiel? Is that it? Is this what this is about? Payback for not giving you b.....(goes to say rude word and checks himself) ahhm making you complete? Yeah, well, let's see who the real man is here...I have every faith that the real Rommie will fight back and get me outta here....she won't kill me . I created her....."  
  
We see Harper front on from chest upwards - he is quite pleased with his little speech - it has steadied his fear. Suddenly gets the feeling that he is being watched.....turns slowly and realises that he has been picked up by a giant hand....Rommies hand and is staring into her face which does not register any recognition whatsoever...  
  
Harper: "Uhmmm, ok - how much of that did you actually hear?"  
  
Rommie: "Who are you and what are you doing infecting my systems?"  
  
Harper: ( Remembering a time he has been in a similar situation - Episode 1:22 "Its Hour Come Round At Last ")  
  
"Talk about Deja Vu........Um, now Rommie/Remiel or whoever is inside there, I uh..."  
  
Looks down. Realises that he is disappearing from his feet upwards..Rommie is blowing at him  
  
Harper: "Ok, that's not good. Ummm...In fact this is a whole bunch of un good...Rommieeeeeee" Screams as he totally disappears..( This coincides with Dylan unplugging him from Rommies mainframe back in the Conduit)  
  
Rommie smiles thinking that she has managed to eject him.  
  
(Next Frame)  
  
Switch to Beka arriving on Med deck to be greeted by a very worried looking Trance.  
  
Trance:"Beka we have got to get away from here"  
  
Beka: "Hell, I'm with you but the Andromeda has been infected with some kind of virus and we're dead in the water. Rommie's put herself into some kind of diagnostic mode and Dylan's gone to find Harper so we can work out what just happened & plan our next move"  
  
Trance is looking increasingly more agitated.  
  
Trance:"Beka, you don't understand. I KNOW what just hit us and, believe me, we HAVE to get out of here."  
  
Beka looks at her, not surprised at all that Trance should have some inside knowledge..  
  
Beka:"Ok Trance, whadd'ya know?"  
  
Trance: "Well, If I am right, then this situation is very bad. That energy source that disrupted our systems? Well, I believe that it is a carrier wave emanating from an exploding star. The shock waves travel through space for hundreds, sometimes thousands of years afterwards and destroy anything in their path. This particular star probably exploded long before even Dylan was born"  
  
Beka raises eyebrow..."Well, we're damaged but we're still here ( and with a touch of arrogance)..and, besides, I have ridden the carrier wave of an exploding star before"  
  
Trance" Well, yes, but, you see, the waves start off small, kinda like ripples but they get bigger and bigger until you get the full force of the explosion"  
  
Beka " So, what you are saying is that we just got hit by a ripple and we still have the tidal wave to come?"  
  
Trance " Pretty much. I think we missed most of the smaller waves but, we haven't seen the worst of it yet. "  
  
Beka: "And I would be guessing what I experienced before was a ripple right?  
  
Trance nods. Beka no longer feels that optimistic.  
  
Beka: "Great. ( looks at Trance quizzically) Trance, have you been through this before?"  
  
Trance:( being as evasive as usual) " I told you. I can see different futures, and if we don't get out of here, then this future will turn out very bad"  
  
Beka: " Ok. How long are we talking here? How long do we have before that shockwave hits? Can we outrun it?"  
  
Trance: " An hour - two at the most and our only chance to get away is to Slipstream. No one can outrun this"  
  
Beka:" Swell. And all of our systems are offline anyway, including Slipstream and   
  
Rommie is incommunicado. Where the hell's Harper when you need him?"  
  
Dylan enters with the prone form of Harper over his shoulder  
  
Dylan:" We haven't got much time. We have to get him jacked back into Rommies mainframe. He's already been out for nearly four minutes"  
  
Trance and Beka look perplexed and concerned. Dylan places Harper onto the Med table & attaches him back via his data port. Trance automatically checks his vital signs with her Medical scanning equipment.  
  
Beka: " What happened? What's wrong with him?"  
  
Dylan: " We have a big problem. He must have been jacked into Rommies memory core when whatever hit us, 'hit' and, somehow, I think he is trapped in there. My guess would be that Harper is the virus that Rommie is looking for and trying to eject, and if we don't figure out a way to get him out of there, we'll lose him forever."  
  
Beka and Trance exchange worried glances.  
  
Beka: " And, uh, it gets worse Dylan"  
  
Dylan: " It can get worse?"  
  
Beka: " Well, according to Trance, that electrical wave was just the aftershock BEFORE the big quake and if we don't get out of its way, it won't just be Harper who will be lost forever"  
  
Dylan gives Trance hard look as she always appears to "know" things without any explanation of how. She cannot make eye contact with him.   
  
Switch to close up of Dylan.  
  
Dylan: "Its never easy" ( This is his catchphrase)  
  
(Next frame)  
  
Harper reappears back in Rommies mainframe. He is very relieved (This coincides with Dylan reattaching him to the Andromedas Emergency system in Med Deck)   
  
Harper: "I'm back! Pheww ( with realisation that he is still trapped in Andromedas mainframe)...but, I'm still here...but I guess that's better than being nowhere at all ..There is some seriously freaky stuff going on here that's for sure. ( Starts pacing up and down) Ok, uh..let's think. Something must have happened to the Andromeda to throw her systems outta whack which means until she can be fixed I am stuck here. And the only one that can fix her is me and I can't do that because I am stuck here. Oh great, the rock and hard place scenario. And all the while I am here , what's happening to the real me? What if I can't get out? I know I've always wanted to get close to Rommie but this is NOT what I had in mind...Jeez, where's Dylan when you need him, he always has a backup plan...( He suddenly stops himself -imagine light bulb over head scenario) "Of course! Backup! Why didn't I think of it sooner? I am a freaking' genius..."  
  
He makes his way to where he previously located Rommies backup system that initiated the events in Episode 1:22 "Its Hour Come Round at Last"   
  
Harper:"Ok. I can't believe I am doing this again, but I guess it can't make things any worse than they already are...I hope.....This had better work"  
  
It does, the backup system is generated. Harper is again standing on her hand just as he was when he accidentally reactivated her in Episode 1:22   
  
Harper: "Ok, here we go again....uh....hi" ( Smiles nervously)"Erm, Andromeda, I REALLY need your help and, uh, this is kinda weird but hear me out, Ok...."  
  
Andromeda holograms face remains impassive and we really don't know whether she is going to help or not.....  
  
( Next Frame)  
  
Switch to Dylan, Trance and Beka standing over Harper on Med deck. It appears that they may well have been in discussion for a while.   
  
He paces up and down as he speaks.   
  
Dylan " Ok. As far as I can see there is only one thing that we can do right now. To avoid being hit by the carrier wave we need to slipstream out of here and we can't do that whilst all of The Andromedas systems are offline. To get back online, we need Rommie to come out of her diagnostic mode and we need Harper to conduct any manual repairs that she is not able to do herself to get us out of here. Now Rommie will not come OUT of diagnostic mode until she has dealt with the "virus" that she thinks has invaded her memory core, which we now, pretty much, know is Harper. So, as far as I can see, we only have one choice and that is for me to go in there and get him out"  
  
Trance: "But Dylan. How do we know that Rommie hasn't already tracked Harper down and...." ( she can't finish the sentence as she does not want to really think about the implications of it)  
  
Beka" Because if that were the case. Rommie would be back by now and, he (referring to the unconscious Harper) would no longer be... with.. us...( She does't like the implications either - tries to lighten the mood) And besides, If I know Harper, he will be doing his best to stay one step ahead of whatever she can throw at him"  
  
Dylan " Yes, but time is most definitely not on his or our side right now. (Now becomes very decisive) Trance, you stay here and monitor him. Beka, you're with me, lets get to the Maru and do this"  
  
They leave. Trance looks very worried and pats Harpers head tenderly.  
  
( Next Frame)  
  
Switch to Dylan and Beka arriving on the Maru and Dylan preparing himself to jack in.  
  
Beka " Dylan. Are you sure about this? Before she shut down, Rommie said that it would be dangerous in there. She may well assume that you are a virus too. What's your plan?"  
  
Dylan " Well, I had hoped I would never have to use this but there is a way to gain manual control of Andromedas systems. In theory."   
  
Beka looks at him as Dylan also has his fair share of things that he holds back from the crew.  
  
Beka: " I am sensing a "but" here..."  
  
  
  
Dylan: "Well, it could cause irreparable damage to Rommie as we know her. It was designed to be used as an extreme measure to prevent the takevoer of the ship if anything went wrong with the ships Avatar . Only Argosy Operations Captains were ever given access to this technology."  
  
Beka: "You said ' In theory'?"  
  
Dylan: " Well, It was experimental technology and, to the best of my knowledge, its never been used. Frankly,this is one theory I'd as soon not have to put into practice.   
  
But I will if I have to. ( During this conversation he has been making the final preparation in order to jack in to Andromeda's mainframe via the Marus systems) While I'm gone, get the Maru prepped for a very quick launch...just in case..If I am not back with Harper in thirty minutes, get Trance and get outta here "  
  
Beka:( nod's as Dylan jacks in )"Let's hope it doesn't come to that...." ( She doesn't look convinced though)  
  
(Next Frame)  
  
Switch back to Harper on Andromedas hand  
  
Harper: "So, if I can't get you, ah, your other you, to recognise me, then I am pretty much history and, frankly, I am too young and cute to die right now..."  
  
Backup Rommie raises eyebrow.....doesn't look convinced..  
  
Harper:"And, besides that, uh, more importantly, I don't know what's going on out there. Beka, Trance and Dylan could be in trouble and I am betting that they are really gonna be needing her, uh, you fully functional right now.....I know it really hurt you that you couldn't save your original crew from the Magog but you have a chance to help this one. I...we...really need you "( He is referring to events shown in Episode 2:01 "The Widening Gyre")   
  
Before she can answer, there is a rushing sound....Harper looks around and notices the blue mist, the anti - virus, heading his way again   
  
Harper:"Not again.........Andromeda, now would be a really good time to.......whoooaaaaaaa"  
  
She has blown at him again but this time it is to get him out of the way whilst she stops the virus.Harper lands and watches as backup Rommie closes her eyes and countermands the anti-virus and dissipates it.....  
  
As this occurs, Real Andromeda's head appears to face off against backup Rommie. They are both giant sized in comparison to tiny Harper which has the effect of being very intimidating on him..He looks up from one to the other.  
  
Harper: "Uhm...I'll just uh..wait here then shall I?"  
  
( Next Frame)  
  
Rommie and back-up Rommie are facing off inside The Andromedas Memory Core with Harper watching. His fate, and that of the entire crew, in "their" hands....  
  
Rommie:" What are you doing here. It should only be possible for one of us to be activated at once"  
  
Backup Rommie: "Harper reactivated me. Something hit you.... me....... us and disrupted all our systems."  
  
There is a glimmer of recognition on Rommies face as she tried to recall events.   
  
Rommie: " Yes. I detected a virus. I went in to diagnostic mode to prevent it from infecting all my systems. I needed to delete it before it could do any damage to my crew"  
  
Harper: "Hah....Well you sure had a good try at damaging me..."  
  
Both Rommies focus steely stares on Harper....who chuckles nervously and takes a step back.   
  
Rommie obviously still does not recognise him and closes eyes to summon the anti virus that comes rushing towards him. He turns to run.  
  
Harper:"Oh Crap...She's trying to kill me using virus software I installed...that's the last time I do anything nice for your Rommie......."  
  
As he runs he is scooped up into the hand of backup Rommie just as the antivirus sweeps through the area where he has been standing.She holds him up in her hand for Rommie to see. Harper now comes face to face with her and is in a very vulnerable position. He looks from one to the other as they stare each other out.  
  
Backup Rommie:" Look at him. This scrawny wretch may not look like much but he is one of your.....OUR crew. You are supposed to protect him. Not kill him........"  
  
Harper: (Goes to protest at her description of him) "Hey..."  
  
Back- up Rommie: " Shut-up Harper , if you want to get out of here in one piece...."  
  
Harper goes to open his mouth again and thinks better of it - mimes a zip motion on his mouth. Rommie still does not appear to have a glimmer of recognition for Harper.  
  
Rommie: "You are protecting a virus and I have to assume, in that case, that you are part of the problem too and must be eliminated"   
  
Summons up the anti virus again which seems to be much stronger in strength. She blows at Harper to knock him off of Backup Rommies hand into the path of the anti-virus and almost succeeds. Backup Rommie cups her other hand over Harper to protect him.   
  
Back Up Rommie: " You HAVE to listen to me. SOMETHING has affected your memory but Harper is not the one responsible.......for once.......He is a member of YOUR crew and if you kill him, it will eat you up inside forever....I know what it is like to lose crew and it is not something that you will want to live with. It WILL destroy you....."  
  
She appears to have made some headway.......Rommie screws up face in order to access that part of her memory which has been disrupted. Back up Rommie has removed her other hand from covering Harper. He looks at Rommie nervously as, for the first time, she registers some vague recognition.  
  
Rommie:"Harper...?!"   
  
Harper: " Yes. Rommie. Yes!! It's me. Your God. Your Creator"( He decides to push his luck) "The love of your life"  
  
Even in her state of reduced memory this is too much for Rommie   
  
Rommies: ( in Unison) "Shut Up Harper"  
  
At the moment, Dylan appears and takes in what looks to be a very threatening sight with tiny Harper standing on a hand between two giant Rommie heads  
  
Harper is ecstatic to see Dylan  
  
Harper:"Dylan! Boy am I glad to see you boss!"   
  
Dylan: " Hang on Harper. I am going to get you outta here"  
  
Harper: (His relief is short-lived). "Dylan. You can't. Rommie doesn't recognise me. She thinks I am a virus and she won't reactivate until the virus...me. ...is deleted. You are in danger just by being here. I reactivated the backup system to see if she could get through to Rommie. I dunno, I think she may be making progress...."  
  
Rommie, who, during this time has been obviously trying to search her damaged memory systems regards Dylan  
  
Rommie:"You are Dylan. ...Captain Hunt?"  
  
Dylan: " Yes Rommie and we, your crew are in a very bad situation up there. Everything but emergency life-support is offline caused by a preliminary carrier wave from an exploding star and if we don't get out of this part of Space soon we will ALL be destroyed."  
  
Harper: (This is news to him) " I knew I shouldn't have got up this morning"   
  
Rommie: (is disturbed by this news). " Beka? Trance? My crew...in danger........ Enough of her memory has returned for her to realise the implications. Dylan. Whatever the carrier wave did to my systems, I am unable to restore enough power to get you out of here. I am sorry" She is clearly distressed.   
  
Dylan:(sighs). "There is something I can do. I hoped I wouldn't have to do this but I can override your controls to get Harper out of here and restore normal operations but I can't guarantee you will get through this in one piece. Or at all."   
  
Back Up Rommie: (knows what Dylan is talking about) "Argosy code 5 break gamma"   
  
Dylan nods. This implication horrifies Harper  
  
Harper:"No,no no, no Dylan. I don't know anything about this code....although I SHOULD (reprimanding Dylan for holding something back from him that could affect Rommie) but I can't let you do that. This is Rommie we are talking about here. You can't just erase her. There has to be another way"  
  
Dylan: (is exasperated) "Harper. It might not come to that but, yes, there is a risk that we might not be able to get Rommie back. But if ANYONE can fix her its you. However, if we don't get out of here now then this whole conversation is academic anyway...."  
  
Back Up Rommie:"There is another way"   
  
Rommie, Dylan and Harper all look at Back up Rommie who has been looking pensive since Dylan revealed his plan to use the Argosy code....  
  
Back up Rommie:"Even if you restore manual control, that may not be enough to get you out of this situation. You stand the best chance with Andromeda FULLY functional ( looks at Rommie) with ...ME fully functional..."  
  
Harper: (sees where she is going with this). "Yes. If you were to merge your backup memory with Rommies mainframe, that will generate enough power for us to restore most, if not, all systems (His excitement soon fades as he realises the implications).But, wait. That's a one-way trip for you ( refers to backup Rommie) Once your systems are integrated, there will be no way to get you back. You will be lost inside Rommies memory core forever. We can't do that."  
  
Backup Rommie:(has already realised the implications)"Yes. Harper. You can. I failed my crew and I should have died with them, but I didn't. I had all that time in here to relive seeing the Magog kill every one of them, over and over again and then, I almost did the same thing to you. It is a Ships duty to protect her crew and now I finally have the chance to do what I was created to do. I want to do this"  
  
Harper looks very distressed. Dylan looks at his reassuringly.  
  
Dylan: "Harper, it IS the only way. You have to let her do this."   
  
Harper looks thoroughly distressed and miserable, as he feels responsible having reactivated her (again) in the first place. He realises it is the only option and reluctantly moves over to where he originally reactivated backup Rommie and starts to download her into Rommies mainframe.  
  
The Two Rommies are facing each other and place their hands against each other...Harper and Dylan turn to watch both, obviously moved.  
  
Backup Rommie: (turns and mouths) "Thankyou" to Harper as her holographic image disperses and feeds into Rommie  
  
(Next Frame).  
  
The Two Rommies have interfaced. Dylan and Harper look on nervously to see if it has worked. Rommie opens her eyes.  
  
Rommie: "Dylan I have restored internal communications the sensor arrays and myAvatar. Harper should also be able to leave my internal my Memory Core with minimal effects."  
  
Harper: (pricks up ears) " Define minimal?!"  
  
Dylan: (Ignoring him) "What about Slipstream Rommie? We may need to leave in a hurry."  
  
Rommie: (closes her eyes to check) " I am sorry Dylan. I am still not able to access that part of my systems. Someone will need to access this manually via the slipstream core."  
  
Dylan: "Alright. Harper when you are, uh, 'back', I need you to get to the slipstream core, work one of your miracles and get us ready to run."  
  
Harper: (sarcastically) " No pressure then"  
  
Dylan: ( Ignoring him) "I'll get to Command Deck. Shipwide, this is Dylan. What's our status?"  
  
(Next frame)  
  
As he has said this he is jacking out and we switch to him back in the Maru, opening eyes and unhooking from systems. Beka appears from the direction of the cockpit at the sound of his coice and is obviously relieved to see him..  
  
Switch to Rommie Avatar on Command Deck , now back and fully operational   
  
Rommie: "Dylan. I am picking up something big on the sensors and it's on a direct collision course."  
  
Dylan: (gives Beka that "its never easy" look) " Right on cue. How long until it hits?"  
  
Rommie: " Approximately 8 minutes but I am already beginning to sense disruptions to some of my systems from the immense electrical charge that the wave is emitting"  
  
Dylan: "Ok. Beka. You're with me. I have a feeling we are going to be cutting this VERY fine and I want you at the helm when Harper gets slipstream on line"  
  
Beka:(At the mention of Harpers name she looks relieved. Gives wry smile) "He's get more lives than a cat"  
  
They both leave the Maru and are now running through the Andormedas corridors, making their way to the Command Deck   
  
Dylan: "Mr Harper?"   
  
Switch to Trance in Med deck standing over Harper who is still prone on the med table. It is obvious that the Andromedas systems are disrupted as there are light fluctuations and the doors are opening and closing   
  
Trance :" Dylan. He's still not conscious...maybe the power disruptions are still...oh wait.."(she cuts off as Harper's body starts to convulse as he returns. He blinks and focuses at Trance) "Dylan. He's awake"  
  
Dylan: " Hell of a wake up call Mr Harper but if we don't slipstream outta here in 7 minutes..."  
  
Harper: "I know, I know, it's the big slip to the pearly gates.....I'm on it...I'm on it"  
  
Harper:( jumps up and as he passes Trance he plants big kiss on her forehead and yells as he dives through door that is constantly opening and closing) "Just in case....."  
  
Trance is stunned momentarily and then follows him out - headed for Command Deck.  
  
(Next Frame)  
  
Switch to Command Deck and Dylan and Beka arriving in a hurry. Beka heads straight for Pilot station and Dylan next to her  
  
Dylan: " Andromeda. Report"  
  
Andromeda: (appears on screen) " I am reading massive energy levels coming from the carrier wave. The force is equivalent to over one hundred nova bombs"   
  
Beka: " Damn. Now why couldn't we have had one of these passing through when we were up against the Magog World Ship?(Dylan looks at Beka who shrugs) Would have evened the odds"  
  
Rommie ( Avatar): " Dylan. We can't take this pressure much longer. I am reading hull breaches on decks 7 and 11"  
  
Dylan:"On screen. I want to see this thing"  
  
For the first time, we see what is threatening the ship, on screen. The carrier wave is huge ( imagine Cetus from Episode 2:19 "Belly of the Beast", multiplied by 10) . It is a multitude of swirling, effervescent colours.  
  
Trance arrives on Command deck , having managed to negotiate door that is constantly opening and closing, & regards the phenomenon  
  
Beka: "Its beautiful'  
  
Dylan (murmuring): " The most deadly things usually are....(then more authoritative) Beka, put some distance between us. Maximum PSL"  
  
Beka: " Absolutely" ( She attempts to do so)  
  
Trance:" Dylan. We can't outrun it"  
  
Dylan:" No. But maybe we can buy Harper some time. What is your status Mr Harper?"  
  
Switch to Harper outside of door to Slipstream Core. The door through which he needs to gain access is working on overdrive, opening and shutting. If his timing is off just a little, he will be crushed.  
  
Harper:"Uh, Dylan....Slight problem....."  
  
Dylan:" I don't want to hear about slight problems Mr Harper, which pale in comparison to the BIG problem that is trying to KILL US! What I really need to hear is that Slipstream is online"  
  
Harper:( Regarding the killer door) "Huh, easy for you to say (psyching himself up) Alright, give me a minute"  
  
Trance: " Dylan, I don't think we have a minute, the carrier wave is gaining momentum, like us getting faster is making it grow quicker. Its like, its feeding off the power we are generating "  
  
( A number of small explosions as systems start to short out on command deck. Dylan, Rommie, Beka and Trance all have to grab hold of things to remain standing)  
  
Rommie: " I'm losing polarity"  
  
Dylan: "NOW MR HARPER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harper: "Alright ( determined look on face) He closes his eyes and dives for the door and just about make it through as he somersaults through the air. "Ha! Piece of cake!!"  
  
Scrambles up and quickly does what he has to do to get Slipstream back online and fully functional. To save time he activates from there.  
  
Switch to External view of the Andromeda Ascendant racing through Space with the Carrier wave dwarfing it - almost upon it.  
  
Harper: " Opening a slip point NOW!!!!!" He grabs hold of rail and hangs on for dear life. Starts undoing the belt of his trousers.   
  
Switch to Command Deck - view of Beka at Pilots Station.  
  
Beka: "This is gonna be a rough ride. Hang onto your Mud!!!"  
  
Switch back to Harper: "Hey!! That's my line!"  
  
External shot of Slip portal opening and Andromeda entering slipstream, narrowly escaping the carrier wave.   
  
(Next frame)  
  
Andromeda has gone into Slipstream. We see the usual graphic that we have seen countless times of when Slipstream has been navigated. The route being opened up so close to the carrier way has made it more difficult to navigate than usual and it is obviously a rough ride.  
  
Close up to Beka who is struggling to hold the Andromeda, despite being an expert Slipstream pilot . The crew are doing the "shaky camera thing" on the bridge, big time, and there are sparks and mini explosions as the systems are overloaded  
  
Switch to Harper trying to hold on for dear life in Slipstream Core.. He has been tipped over the side of the railing and is dangling precariously, the only thing preventing him from going over and plummeting to death ( remember Hohne in Episode 2:12 "Ouroborus") is the fact that he had the foresight to tie himself on via the belt that he had been wearing."  
  
Harper:( yells) "At the risk of sounding a little annoying...ARE WE THERE YET??!!!"  
  
Beka: "( Not realising the irony) "Hang in there Harper!"  
  
Harper: "Hah! Funny...."   
  
Beka: " Come on Valentine....just hold it a bit longer" She is beginning to show the strain of such intense concentration.  
  
External shot once again of the Andromeda going through the Slip route.....faster and faster ( For dramatic effect this escape can be miled for all its worth with crew being thrown around command deck).  
  
Suddenly, everyone jolts forward as they enter normal Space.   
  
External view. The Andromeda Ascendant looks as if it has taken a battering ( reminiscent of the way it looked after the slip that threw them back in time in Ep 1:06 "Angel Dark, Demon Bright") but they are, at least, still in once piece.  
  
Everyone looks stunned but relieved. Beka is obviously exhausted but, also euphoric.....   
  
Dylan:" Everyone ok?"  
  
Trance nods in acknowledgement  
  
Beka: (In response)"Well. That wasn't on my top 10 list of things to do today"   
  
Dylan: (gives a wry grin). "Mr Harper. Are you alright"  
  
Switch to Harper who is now clambering his way back up to safety over the rail  
  
Harper: "Sure. If you count hanging precariously over a huge chasm that will lead to certain death if you fall then, yeah, I'm just peachy"  
  
Dylan and Beka: (looking at each other - In unison) "He's fine"  
  
Dylan: " Rommie. How much of a battering did we take"  
  
Andromeda (on screen): " I took a lot of damage in that last slip. Not to mention the residual effect the initial wave had on my systems. I estimate at least four days until I am fully functional again but at least we are still here"   
  
Close up on Dylan:(murmuring as he gazes out into space) "Yes. We are. (More authoratively) What is our current location? I mean, we are safe here for a few days, right? This isn't Ogami or Drago Kazov territory is it? I really don't want us to be caught with out pants down.."  
  
Switch to Harper who is now safely back over the rail  
  
Harper:"Lucky for us Boss, I work well under pressure. I plotted a slip route to Sinti Space. I figured we might need the Chin..Uh... Persieds help to come up with a plan to stop the Carrier wave causing anymore damage while we lay low for a while"  
  
Dylan:" Good thinking Mr Harper. Trance. Relay all information we have on the   
  
carrier wave, including its current trajectory, to Sinti Prime. They can work on a   
  
way to stop that thing hurting anyone else."  
  
Close up on Dylan. His face showing the strain.He exhales in relief at their latest escape.  
  
Dylan:" That was too damn close"   
  
(Next Frame)  
  
Switch to Harper on Observation deck, conducting repairs to one of the rogue doors. We get the impression from his appearance that it has been a couple of days since their escape and he has been working non-stop. He is utilising his Nano welder and has protective glasses on. Dylan enters to check on how things are going. Offers Harper can of Sparky Cola. Harper stops what he is doing, removes safety glasses and gratefully accepts can.   
  
Dylan: " Mr Harper. What is the status on the repairs? Rommie says you have been working overtime."  
  
Harper: " Yeah, well, there is a lot of damage and only one of me so you do the math......( hasn't meant to sound so harsh) Uh, all of her main systems are fully functional again. The rest is just cosmetic but all I can say is that its a good job we stocked up on supplies before all this happened"  
  
He turns to put the can down on the work surface and pick up Nano Welder again. This prompts Dylan to confront Harper with something that has been bothering him  
  
Dylan: " Oh, yes, Harper. About that. Can we, uh, ever go back to Singapore Drift?"  
  
Harper: (With back to Dylan. Gets guilty look on face and tries to hide this with his usual up beat tone) " Of course!" (He turns and sees the expression on Dylan's face. He is obviously not buying it. He grimaces) "Uh, but, I'd leave it for a while If I were you...".   
  
Dylan: ( nods) " Uh huh....That's what I thought"   
  
He turns to go but, from the look on Harpers face, you can tell that he knows that he has done wrong and is not going to hear the last of this. Dylan has a way of making people feel bad and bend to his will.   
  
Harper:"Uh, Dylan?"  
  
Dylan:(turns) "Yes, Harper?"  
  
Harper: "Thanks. You know...for coming in there to get me"   
  
Dylan: "You're welcome (Turns and leaves. As he leaves Rommie (Avatar) enters. Dylan acknowledges her) Rommie" He exits.  
  
Harper still has guilty look on face. he knows he has let Dylan down who, once again has saved his butt. Rommie has serious expression on her face and he thinks that she has come to chastise him  
  
Harper: "Rommie, if you have come here to..."  
  
Rommie: (interrupts) "Harper. I have come to apologise"  
  
Harper: ( is taken aback) " What? What for?"  
  
Rommie: "I failed you. I Should have been protecting you but, instead, I almost killed you"  
  
Harper: (sees how distressed she is and softens his expression)"No, No Rommie, Rommie. Whilst I admit, you did kinda freak me out for a while there, you couldn't help it. I still don't fully understand what that carrier wave did to you but somehow it knocked all your recognition systems outta whack. You were doing what you felt you had to, to protect your crew. As far as you were concerned I WAS a virus in your Memory Core. You couldn't have known. "  
  
Rommie: "She knew. She protected you when I couldn't" ( She is referring to backup Rommie)   
  
Harper: "Hey, Hey. She's you remember? I knew that you couldn't help what had happened to your memory but I, also, knew that if anyone could get through to you, it was YOU ( he looks momentarily confused himself) Does that make any sense to you, coz I'm having a hard time here?"  
  
Despite herself Rommie smiles.   
  
Harper: ( feeling bold, puts his arm over her shoulder) "The important thing is, you were ALWAYS thinking of your crew first. Even before backup Rommie merged   
  
with you, you had begun to fight the effects of the wave and I don't think...well, I KNOW that you wouldn't have killed me. I trust you Rommie"  
  
He is uncomfortable with this level of honesty and openness. There is silence for a while as they look out at space ...  
  
Rommie: " She is still alive in me. I have her memories. I can feel her pain. She will always be a part of me"  
  
Harper: (smiles awkwardly. Breaks the tension) "Rather her than me! I almost became a permanent fixture too for a while there. Could you imagine the things I could do running around inside of you?!" (Impish look on his face)   
  
Rommie:( rolls her eyes) "Perish the thought" (She playfully punches his arm and he grimaces with a mixture of mock and real pain)  
  
Harper: "Well, I'm in no hurry to jack back in there for a while. That's for sure"  
  
Rommie: (puts her arm around Harper which pleasantly surprises him)"About that, Harper...What WERE you going to do to me before the wave hit?"  
  
Harper: "Well, that would be telling wouldn't it? That little surprise will have to wait until later....much later (Rommies grip on his shoulder is obviously getting stronger..we see them from the rear view looking out to space) Uh, Rommie, your grip is getting a little tight there....ow... OW .. DOUBLE OW"  
  
Camera pans back and final music ( quirky music usually associated with humorous or happy endings - ie Episode 1:14 "Harper 2.0")   
  
CLOSING CREDITS. 


End file.
